party
by TheRocketRules
Summary: AU same universe as my other stories. re-upload. fixed mistakes. read and review and please give me ideas to continue it.


Same universe as my other stories. Totally AU and OOC. I do not own Supergirl or it's rights.

Kara and Cat have been dating for a while. Kara plans to hold a party for her friends at her place.

"Hey babe I have to ask you something. Are you free on Friday night?" casually asks Kara while they are sitting on the couch cuddling and watching TV at Kara's place.

"Yeah, why" responds Cat and turns towards Kara.

"Umm, I called a few friends over and am having kind of a party, nothing big and fancy, just drinks and snacks. I promised them I'd invite them over to see my new place, and i turned out they are all free on Friday."

"And?" Cat looks at Kara a bit confused

"Well, it's the perfect opportunity to introduce you to them."

"But they don't even know you're gay"

"So? Lucy knows, you know her, she's coming. You've met Alex a few times. They are not strangers. Just friends from college. Oh, and one more thing, Alex is going to stay the night. Don't worry she'll leaver early in the morning."

After a brief consideration Cat agrees under a few conditions.

 _Night_ _of_ _the_ _party_

Kara and Cat are in the apartment preparing the snacks. The drinks (alcohol!) is in the fridge.

"Kara, sweetheart relax, it'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about. Come here and give me a kiss. It'll take your mind off things." Says Cat and Kara happily obliges.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world" thinks Kara

The guests arrive after a while. All at the same time. Kara hugs everyone. Cat stands in the background and can see that Kara is tensing up a bit. Lucy is the first to come in. She hugs Cat and Alex is the next one to hug Cat. The others not knowing how Kara and Cat know each other just look at each other with a quizzical look and shrug their shoulders.

After all the pleasantries and introductions, they all have taken a seat and started playing "never have i ever". Many not known things were revealed, and after they were heavily buzzed they decided to play truth or dare. After a few rounds Kara felt the boldest and decided to go for a dare but in her wildest imaginations she wouldn't have thought of doing this, even more in front of her girlfriend none the less.

"Kara I dare you to kiss Alex on the lips. Not a peck, a real kiss" says one of the friends and Kara looks at her wide eyed and mouth hanging open.

Kara turns towards Cat for some kind of reaction and sees approval. "Wow Kara, you got one hell of a challenge ahead. No big deal, just the hardest kiss ever. To kiss a girl who hasn't even thought about kissing a girl ever in her life let alone her best friend." Thinks Kara as she drinks the rest of her wine in one gulp. She needs the liquid courage.

Kara stands up from her chair and goes towards Alex, stumbling on the way. She is way passed buzzed. Kara stands in front of Alex and searches her eyes for approval, and when Alex blinks Kara doesn't think twice. She leans in and captures her lips with her own. The kiss seems as if it lasts forever in Kara's head. Five seconds later she pulls away and quickly returns to her place not being able to look Alex nor Cat in the eyes. All of them cheer on the succesfull dare. They go on for a few more rounds but Kara can't stop thinking about the kiss.

A few hours later the guests leave. Kara, Cat and Alex are in the apartment cleaning up. Alex goes in the gust room to prepare for bed and Kara and Cat are in Kara's room getting ready for bed. They start making out and fall on the bed. When they fall they start giggling. They turn and wrestle for who to be on top all while they are kissing and the don't listen that the bedroom door is being open until it is too late.

"Kara, I need another blanket, it's ..." and sees Kara and Cat half naked trying to spring apart and cover themselves up with the sheet. "OH MY GOD, sorry to interrupt," Alex says sheepishly and exits the room. Kara and Cat just look at each other and start laughing.


End file.
